fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mourningwood/Archive 1
i think the name of mourningwood rerfers to the graveyard in the area and the wood part refers to the forest so mourn the dead in this wood note ~ i saw an entrance to a pathway in mourningwood that had some sort of barrier over it, this page did not seem to mention it at all, i did however find everything else. Wrong Trivia It says in the Trivia that the word "Mourningwood" is a "British joke" on British spelling. However, if you were to define the word "mourning", you would see that "mourning" is the act of one who mourns or feels sorrow. Perhaps that Trivia statement should be modified? 03:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Also I don't think its name is a play on the "Morning Wood" as Morning wood is a term to reference a morning erection. How is a forest the same as an erection? --Alpha Lycos 04:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. So I guess we're clear to change that statement? 04:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :If we are going to have trivia about the name then it should be something like "The name is a reference to the fact that it is a graveyard inside a forest, hence the name 'Mourning Wood'" --Alpha Lycos 05:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : im not saying it was their ultimate goal i bet it just came up when they were brainstorming names and they could see the jok Alright, you can add that if you want, though you may want to be more specific, like saying "To mourn is to show grief or sorrow; in Mourning Wood there is a graveyard, a common place for mourning, hence the name "Mourning Wood". 05:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well if Lionhead had named the area Morningwood everyone would know right away, I'm saying you can't be completely sure that it's not a joke/easter egg. :Its not. Due to the area being a graveyard in a forest its name is understandable. And it has nothing to do with a morning erection so any trivia about it referencing "Morning Wood" is just wrong. --Alpha Lycos 17:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Wrong or not, many professional game reviews clearly noted the reference. We're also talking about a game franchise that is and has always been vulgar to some degree (farting on people in the first game, vulgar thrust, etc). Its my opinion that if game reviews mentioned it specifically, its an obvious reference. Who names an area Mourningwood and doesnt expect people to connect it to Morning Wood? I doubt anyone at Lionshead is that clueless.Mictlantecuhtli 00:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Just because game reviewers name it such doesn't mean Lionhead wanted that. Its named Mourning Wood because Mourning is what you do for the dead and its in a forest. Lionhead may be vulgar in some things but if they were going to reference an erect penis in the morning they would allow full sex scenes and full nudity. Seriously who relates dead bodies to sexual stuff that isn't a necrophiliac? Thats sick --Alpha Lycos 04:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You're taking a casual rpg and trying to claim it's serious. Fable has always been more about casual storylines, funny moments, cultural references and an accessible combat system. You simply can't compare it's quirkiness to something like Dragon Age: Origins, Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, etc. Its obvious to game reviewers what its a reference of, its also likely after so many reviews on television and in print about the name they would've released an official rebuttal. The fact they didn't leads me to conclude its a joke, the name Mourningwood is just a clever way of making it more subtle than simply spelling it as Morningwood. Mictlantecuhtli 04:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree that it's likely a joke--no one who has ever been twelve is going to miss it--but does it need to be specified in the Trivia? Anyone who knows what it is knows what it is. I'd only put it in if Lionhead came out and said "yeah, we were being 12 about it". It was a sour note for me that marred my enjoyment of the region, actually, and I'm SO not a prude. The area reminded me, initially, of some of the mass grave sites in forests throughout Europe. Not really an image to go with a puerile play on words. (grump) I like my in-jokes a little more subtle. Ancille 04:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) you both are right. it was named that because of those 2 points u mentioned --AwesomeGordo 04:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::@Mictlantecuhtli, Fable may not be serious but its not perverted. It keeps its sexual references to a low degree. As for the comment about anyone whose twelve knowing the reference, my 12 year old cousins don't. Neither do my 12 year old friends or anyone I know whose 12. Also why would they name a place of mourning "Morning"? Wouldn't make sense.--Alpha Lycos 05:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Alpha its rated M15 because its got strong sexual references and its obviously a joke about erections after waking in the morning. just accept it and move on. its getting really annoying --AwesomeGordo 06:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Its an obvious reference to the graveyard in the forest not to an erect penis after waking. It just sounds like it to those who have sex focused minds and think anything that sounds sexual is a sexual joke. It would be like saying that the name for a rooster "Cock" is an obvious joke about a penis. Or saying that Knothole is about dogs having sex due to the male dogs having a part called a knot that holds them together when in the hole. Its only a joke about morning erections if you make it one with your own dirty mind. --Alpha Lycos 06:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : :its a reference to both the graveyard and erections in the morning. Peter molyneux even said this in an interview. he said one of the regions names will be a play on words. ur just a kid trying to get some face and save whatever dignity u have. admit that u lost already. unfortunately for u im stubborn and dont like losing. so i will not be backing off --AwesomeGordo 06:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Give proof of PM saying this. He could also have been talking about Driftwood which is also a piece of wood that floats from the sea to beaches. Or Silverpines where they have pine trees and burn silver nitrate. I'm not a kid trying to do anything. I'm an adult trying to prove that not everythign that sounds sexual is sexual. Especially when Mourning wood has to deal with death but a Morning Wood is to deal with living penile erection. As I said above, its a joke about erect penises if your mind is dirty enough to think that way. And I even pointed out a few extras to add to joke lists for sexual minded peoples. --Alpha Lycos 06:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : :OMFG. r u serious? i cant believe what im hearing. Mourningwood is the most obvious play on words and u go for the towns that have very very very little references. i dont believe it. but Mourningwood is a joke about erections as well as graveyards. why cant u just accept it? everyone else thinks so. i dont have a sick mind but i definitely noticed the play on words when i saw the name pop up. its a small joke. why is it so hard for u to understand it.-- AwesomeGordo 06:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::As I said its an obvious joke to anyone with a dirty mind. Just because you don't think you have one doesn't mean you don't. Anyone who knows any sexual jokes has a dirty mind. I've already said that I accept its a joke to those with dirty minds but what I'm arguing is that its not obvious nor is it really needed on the trivia. Unless a Lionhead dev member comes out and says "Mourning wood is meant to be about erections" its just dirty minded speculation. I mean do we have to put every subtle reference in the game? Anyway I couldn't care less what happens I'm just trying to express my opinion but every time I do I'm told I'm wrong. So much for freedom of speech huh? --Alpha Lycos 06:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::ok when u put it that way. everyone has a sick mind so that means its obvious to everyone. its a play on words. u accept that then thats good. it takes a retard who knows what morning wood is to not see it. AwesomeGordo 06:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::One last thing, not everyone has a sick mind. My 12 year old cousin who owns the game doesn't know what it is and hes in the accelerant class. And now I'm done, no more replies to here for this topic. --Alpha Lycos 06:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Fable has always had a dirty sense of humor. It is very easy to believe that Lionhead would make this reference intentional.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :The game is perverted to some degree, I cant recall if its III or II but npcs even made comments about the hero being a perv if they performed sexual expressions against "Prude" npcs, etc. There are achievements for the number of times your hero has sex, the number of sexual partners involved (even an augment requiring it in Fable III), running around naked exposing yourself to npcs, etc in the franchise. Mictlantecuhtli 14:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : So suck it Alpha AwesomeGordo 23:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Ey, no need to get abusive Gordo. I'm going to side with Alpha in this, because if Lionhead were going to make the forest based on an erection, then they wouldn't mess with the spelling just to make a joke. They most likely would just name it "Morning Wood". As I've stated before; to mourn is to show regret or sorrow. Mo''u''rning'Wood contains a graveyard, a common place for mourning. It ain't a joke, it's just describing the place. 23:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) its a joke about sexual jokes. never mind --AwesomeGordo 23:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) A sexual joke, eh? So what you're saying is that Lionhead wanted you to think Mourningwood is based off of someones erection in the morning? Doesn't seem likely. 23:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Not their ultimate goal. i bet the name came up in brainstorming and they could see the joke. 2 birds with one stone. remember this is a game which has farting in faces which could be more sexual than "mourningwood" --AwesomeGordo 23:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't be a double entendre if the second meaning was blatantly obvious through a spelling such as "Morningwood". I still stand by what I said, if professional game reviewers can see the joke and Lionshead hasn't denied the many references in print, etc then its worth mentioning. Mictlantecuhtli 11:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : :This topic has gone ridiculously long, heh. Yeah, it is possible they didn't mean it, but c'mon, when they make Fable the way they do, I don't believe they would've picked that name if they didn't mean people to interpret it as a joke. More than likely, they won't officially and openly come out and admit the joke on the wordplay, but they meant to leave it for players to interpret as they will. If some of us see it as a joke on double sunrise, then so be it. Those who disbelieve it, will, and be satisfied with that interpretation. :Mourningwood, makes complete sense as the name of a great forest graveyard - numerous graves, crypts, even an ossuary and between the Fort and the Sewers, there are only skeletons to be fought. But exactly because that "normal" meaning is so obvious, you got to all the more suspect of innuendo, also because otherwise the name is rather unoriginal. Besides... Mourningwood... morning wood... boner... get it? Ahhhh get outta here! hahah : :By the way, I chuckled at the suggestion that Silverpine was thought up from the place being a pine forest and the villagers burning silver nitrate. Well, it's close, but it doesn't seem likely it's because you hear of that trivial fact in a side quest. It's more likely just because the legend of the werewolf tells of silver being their poison. :And I can't help but wonder if they're mostly just taking from (World of) Warcraft's Silverpine Forest region, which is full of worgen, Warcraft's werewolves. Since the name's rather plain, they'd be safe from being called unoriginal over it. And the omission of Forest from the name can go a long way. : :Bah but anyway, I came looking for info on this dreaded bug that semi-freezes Mourningwood, hell if I know why or how it triggered. And it's not the one listed about accepting the quest to kill Rhys. The problem's that and more, also unrelated to the quest. 14:45, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL, yes, it's pretty obviously a double meaning - amazing how some people got so worked up about it. Maybe if you are from the U.S. it's too subtle, but in the U.K. it just wouldn't be funny if it was obvious. ::Poor Alpha Lycos, trying to say the game isn't vulgar when you can hire prostitues and have orgies. These stupid arguments are why I stay away from gaming forums. I wonder what he might think "give the dog a bone" or "a one-eyed cat, peeping in a seafood store" means. :::As you can see above, Alpha Lycos wasn't alone, here or on the official forums. Also, please sign all your posts at the end with ~~~~. TheIndifferentist 21:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC)